Little Miss Tiny
Little Miss Tiny is the fifth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. About her *'Colour': Pale pink *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Female *'Hair': None *'Family': Unknown *'Friends': Little Miss Late, Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Tidy, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Clumsy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Tall, Mr. Strong, Mr. Funny, Mr. Greedy, Mr. Silly, Mr. Small *'Personality: '''Sweet, friendly, cute, childlike, adorable, *'Rivals': The cat, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean *'Job': Being tiny *'Features': Blue bow *'Voice Actresses': Pauline Collins (1983), Jill Shilling (''Mr. Men and Little Miss), Catherine Disher (US dub) Story Little Miss Tiny is extremely small! Not very tall at all! And because of this, she lives in a mousehole in the dining room of home farm. No one knows that she lives there, not even the farmer and his wife. She was very sad because she had no friends. So one fateful day, she decided to step outside into the vast farmyard where she meets a worm (in the TV version) who asks her if she's seen any birds, and that scares her at first. She then meeta a pig who examines her very carefully, and that makes her nervous. Then she rests on a pebble, which turns out to be a snail (TV version only) and then she runs off to hide behind a wall. That was the last thing she should have done! For Ginger the farm cat had cornered her! Little Miss Tiny called for help, but her voice is too small to be heard! That is, until Mr. Strong sees Ginger and tells him to go. He then picks up Little Miss Tiny and asks her what she's doing around the big farm yard. She tells him that she is so lonely and wants a friend. So Mr. Strong decides to take her to see his friends, like Mr. Funny who told so many funny jokes to her she bursts out laughing! Then she met Mr. Greedy who told her what he loves to eat. Then she met Mr. Silly, who was standing on his head. But the very best friend of all she met was Mr. Small, who had never met anyone as small as him! Little Miss Tiny tells him to wait until she grows up, and they laugh about it. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Petite (French) *Dona Menudita (Spanish) *Unsere Dora Däumling (German) *Mevrouwtje Mini (Dutch) *Senhora Pequenina (Portuguese) *Η Κυρία Τοσοδούλα (Greek) *Lille Frøken Fnug (Danish) *Lille Frøken Bitteliten (Norwegian) *Mała Maciupka (Polish) *玲瓏小姐 (Taiwan) *밤톨양 (Korean) *おちびちゃん (Japanese) *คุณหนูจื๊ดจิ๋ว (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Strong *Mr. Funny *Mr. Greedy *Mr. Silly *Mr. Small (also on cover) (says, "She's even smaller than I am!") Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. Books *Mr. Brave *Mr. Rude *Mr. Marvelous *Little Miss Stella *Little Miss Hug *Little Miss Sparkle *Little Miss Tiny - Just the right size *Mr. Men - Adventure With Minibeasts Television *A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy (TV)(cameo) *An Unforgettable Sunday for Little Miss Tiny (TV) *Lunch with Little Miss Tiny (TV) *Mr. Small's Big Dream (TV)(cameo with no nose) *That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Stubborn Goes Right to the Bitter End (TV) *Little Miss Tidy Loses a Friend (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV)(cameo) *Hello, Pizza Express? (Mr. Busy) (TV) *Little Miss Dotty Goes to Home Farm (TV) *A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Mr. Jelly's Show of Bravery (TV) *The Christmas Rescue (TV) (Cameo) *The Christmas Letter (TV) Trivia *She is friends with Jack in The Christmas Letter, Mr. Funny, Mr. Greedy, Mr. Silly, Mr. Strong, and Mr. Small in her story, Mr. Clever in Mr. Clever Flies His Kite, Mr. Bounce in An Unforgettable Sunday for Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Brainy, Little Miss Giggles, and Mr. Quiet in Lunch with Little Miss Tiny, and Mr. Happy in A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy and Mr. Rude's story and Little Miss Inventor in Mr. Men - Adventure With Minibeasts, Little Miss Dotty in Little Miss Dotty Goes to Home Farm and Mr. Daydream and Mr. Christmas in Meet Father Christmas. *She's been turned big twice, once in a dialogue-less comic featuring her and Little Miss Magic and in Mr. Men - Adventure With Minibeasts when Little Miss Curious fiddled with Little Miss Inventor's shrinkometer making her grow big. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Little_Miss_Tiny.PNG Little-Miss-Tiny-2a.PNG Little_miss_tiny_3A.PNG Little-Miss-Tiny-4A.PNG little_miss_tiny-5a.PNG LITTLE-MISS-TINY_6A.PNG little-miss-tiny-7a.PNG|She's holding a pen Little_Miss_Tiny-8a.PNG Little-Miss-Tiny_9A.PNG LITTLE_MISS_TINY_10A.PNG Little-miss-tiny-11a.jpg|Peek-a-boo! I see you! Little_Miss_Tiny-12A.jpg|How do you stop this thing? Little-Miss-Tiny_13a.jpg|Little Miss Tiny's big shadow Little_Miss_Tiny-14A.png|Little Miss Tiny's leaf umbrella Tiny1.png Tiny2.png Screenshots Miss Tiny ID MMLM S03E49.jpg Screensnaps (3761).png See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Pink characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:No Hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Small Characters Category:Characters named after Adjectives